


Various Idea Outlines

by avianofFire



Series: The Plot Bunnies are Breeding [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drafts, Mix and match and remove, Worldbuilding, story building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianofFire/pseuds/avianofFire
Summary: Ideas created by being bored, talking with people, or getting inspired by other works of fiction.If interested in using my ideas please give credit and link, I want to read it too. :P





	1. A magical Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A self-insert idea, let me have my fantasies.
> 
> Inspired by a few magical girl anime, and (web)comics.
> 
>  
> 
> It's better to write down the story than just... write it as you go but have a burn out later.
> 
> So it's why I'm uploading this on the internet.
> 
> Story Arc is like this:
> 
> Planning > Training > Planning > Invasion
> 
> If I'm NOT going to make something like that it would probably like this:
> 
> Planning > Training > All other stuff.
> 
> I don't write but I do worldbuilding instead.

Astra (Hero Identity and have some privacy for me as it is a self-insert idea) is of the _chosen_ one...

Nah, not really. She's actually one of the chosen many. Gaia/Mother Earth/Terra/Earth-chan is creating an army to save the planet Earth aka her and her children. (life on earth.)

Gaia did give Astra a choice, and she was blunt with it.

" _you die much quicker if you join, but you will at least have a chance of surviving if you decline._ "

"But wouldn't I still PROBABLY die even if I don't join??"

" _yes, PROBABLY but you're more likely to survive._ "

"...But I do get cool magical powers in return though."

" _You have screwed up priorities but you still keep it afterward. Unless you go mad with power then I take it away and put you to the authorities._ "

" _Since you accept it, like do you really?_ "

"No..? Maybe? Yes?"

" _A yes or no would suffice._ "

" _Just... don't monologue about why._ "

"Yes, I will."

"Is there an oath I have to do?"

" _No, why would I do that? Although you can create one if you like, I'm not stopping you._ "

" _Since you accept my offer... Get ready for training from hell, we're doing this military style._ "

"W-wait, I changed my mind--"

Astra regretted her decision a bit but waiting for aliens destroy Earth and have her and everyone she knows dies is not appealing... Also not witness any weird but cool stuff nature happens, travel the country, and take pictures. What a waste if you can't even enjoy life.

Earth teleported Astra somewhere and gave her a hell of a training. As a personification of Earth and knowing magic helps. Astra doesn't know where is the place but is too tired to care or ask.

It's not all physical training, Earth has been teaching her magic. Astra prefers to be away and supportive but if it's only yourself here, might as well be jack-of-all-trades then. Also, Earth was blunt about it, that if one of them were fainted or worst, dead, she has to defend, attack, and run at the same time.

The "Place" or arena or training area is .・゜゜・ _m a g i c a l_ ・゜゜・．courtesy of Earth, giving the place the hours inside, seconds outside, and imbuing useful stuff on... stuff. So healing food and drinks, instant rest, like a video game. Earth-chan acknowledges the place is like a game but let her have her fun and at least it helps Astra with training.

Boop Boop, learning magic and the training helps Astra a lot. She uses magic for mundane reasons, it's not like Earth told her it's not allowed.

Changing POV to Earth-chan.

So before she goes recruiting people for war, she was looking for allies that aren't preoccupied and at least spacefaring. Earth knows that her military is hopelessly outgunned ~~what!?~~ , outmanned ~~ _what!?_~~ , outnumbered and out planned! ~~**_PAY YOUR TAXES._**~~

~~Earth-chan looks at Hamilton who shrugged left without saying a thing.~~

Only two allies were spacefaring but busy with their own problems so Earth didn't ask.

So with nothing to do, she and various mythological creatures talk and planned on how to at least defend themselves.

A few Mythological Gods were not invited with various of reasons.

Earth was at least honest about the problem but others will not be as inclined as Earth.

When there are a few people that are honestly ignorant about it Earth gave them a choice on sacrificing themselves or save the Earth. She also explains that if they ever abuse their power she will take it away from them, she rather not have more egomaniacs/irresponsible idiots as she has a few godly beings still running around even if they're weak.

Earth-chan concentrates on Astra as others were getting trained by other mythical beings.

~~"You guys are basically our magical mentors."~~  
~~" _...Yes, yes we are. Some of them could be those mascot characters, which makes me think of a certain character._~~  
~~"Kyuubey?"~~  
~~" _...Yes, which is weird but funny when I watched the Madoka series._ "~~  
"Wait, are you implying the all the aliens are real?"  
~~" _Yes and no, some aliens are the same, others were a mix and match. Since I'm the personification of Earth, I'm thinking that my memories are leaving as inspiration. Which to be honest, it's been a long time since I actually visit them. I have been mistaking a few aliens from your entertainment, on the bright side, they're not angry. On the other side, a few are angry at my mistake, which is ANOTHER bright side is that they have to wait a long time to be advanced which they already forgot or moved on already._ " ~~

Earth-chan fights Astra with small monsters to huge titans that honestly give Astra the concern, like what.

You're expecting me to fight that???? Are you crazy!?

With no choice, Astra... runs away but she created a plan while she was doing that. Short and Melee range is stupid and reckless, so she's going to use long-range magic, teleportation (in a short distance, Astra wants to improve that... somehow.) and buff and debuffs.

Sadly Astra has to fight more titans but it's not too common that Astra may forget those are still a thing sometimes.

 

[Training and Planning Arc Done]

 

So after those arcs, I was thinking there is this alien invasion but the fight isn't close to earth but somewhere farther from the edge of the solar system. I'm not too good at fighting scenes, so the war is happening off-screen.

Or well... Less complicated, I make it a monster of the week story and concentrate on the slice of life, characters, and worldbuilding aspect.


	2. (Speculative) Science meets (Fantastic) Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to me when science fiction aka the future meets fantasy aka the past (usually)
> 
> Despite that, I would play around the worldbuilding part. Much easier than writing the story sometimes.

So I have few ideas going with this.

One is the aliens crash landing to the mostly medieval era planet or the aliens are diplomats.

Former is more... story based than the latter. Like how to blend in, conserve supplies, what to do to their ship, adventure and such.

The latter is worldbuilding. Political Intrigue, Motives, Greed, and such.

Despite this, humans won't be the main characters. Probably a side character race or be an audience surrogate although... humans existing in space but in different levels, society is also interesting. Still that's a topic for later.

Both ideas would possibly have multiple povs or only one, as an excuse to world build more.

...

Okay, even excluding aliens, I would probably just worldbuild. Can't say it would be good as a story but maybe as a supplement.

Especially magic systems. Especially _multiple_ magic systems. Like... there would be gods, spirits, demons, and other mythic figure as their reason how they got their powers, or maybe they just taught themselves or is inspired by the aforementioned figures.

Aliens with magic incorporating with the technology. Magitech. Either species trying to learn each other's culture... if they don't follow the conquering aliens trope.

Slowly changing the medieval world. _slowly_ , not enough to overwhelm or scare the important people and also rhe people not realizing this. The landing point is near towards a major city, which like history tells us, is that it


	3. Gravity Falls/Mabel Centric Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Mabel centric au fics I may or may not write. Can't say this will be a part of Gravity Falls work though, doesn’t seem a lot.
> 
> Would add If I made several ideas though.
> 
> Mostly gen fic.

Time Traveling Mabel: Three ideas editions.

How did Mabel traveled back? Weirdmageddon/Bill/Axolotl

Does Mabel get in trouble with the Time Police? Yes until Mabel finally told them the reason why she came back... or at least a theory.

[Idea I: Mabel comes back a few days after Ford's return. ]

> Weirdmageddon is now finishes because Stan and Ford are holding their grudges, or Stan and Ford are at different position and don't argue and have fist fight right in front of Bill. ~~Crazy old men! Sure you still have unresolved feelings but you should have fight after Weirdmageddon and Dipper and Mabel's return to California.~~
> 
> Anyways, the zodiac is a success. Party's over, Bill but before that he drags Mabel with him because she helped him start Weirdmageddon and well... who doesn’t want a repeat of history? ~~especially to maximize the pain?~~
> 
> Then Axolotl and/or Time Baby comes and helps Mabel. Other than Deus Ex Machina and an excuse for time travel, Mabel did redeem herself a bit by being a part of banishing Bill.
> 
> Also, she does have a choice: Stay with Bill _OR_ have a do over a bit. Bill and his friends were bad, there is no doubt about it. She also does the lingering guilt of starting Weirdmageddon and kept herself in the bubble until Dipper had to talk some sense and memories at her.
> 
> Came back a few days after Ford's return. Is Mabel going to be suspicious? Yeah but she can hide it because of Dipper's idolization of Ford. Not Stan though. He notices but will later confronts Mabel about it if this continues.
> 
> Mabel privately thinks about how Dipper will be happy if he takes up the apprenticeship with Ford and there wouldn’t be a Weirdmageddon a second time around.
> 
> I love to think Bill's still the antagonist but like why should Time Baby or Axolotl let him terrorized this universe? So kinda a plot hole once you acknowledge it. Technically a universe travel instead of time travel then? ~~But there is also the problems of Mental Time Travel, what happens to young Mabel? or in general, a time traveling fix it fic?~~
> 
> Anyways, Bill the ever watching antagonist would notice Shooting Star's out of character behavior along with a small difference of she's (slightly) older than she is, and how time agents are not going to arrest her.
> 
> If Shooting Star is a time traveller as he suspect... but then he realize an influx of time police and a few Bill hunters came and stopped him.
> 
> Back to the main characters. Mabel is still Mabel, so she's fooling with Dipper and Stan around, and trying her best to include Ford whenever she can. Realizing a few reasons the second time around, like how he's hiding the rift and trying to fix the rift from them. It kinda hurts but she's putting that feelings away because the last time she got upset... an apocalypse happen.
> 
> Dipper does notice, since the idolizing the “ _grand author_ ” wears off. Like she only insistent twice before giving up and inviting her friends (Even Pacifica) to watch Ducktective. He thinks it over the night and writes on his (!!) the Journal about Mabel and her changes.
> 
> ∙ Doesn't hangs out with him as much ~~what happen to not being stupid?~~  
>  ∙ Getting more distant with him, telling him to go hang out with the Author. ~~Mabel, I miss playing with you sometimes.~~  
>  ∙ Keeping secrets and not saying what's wrong. ~~What's wrong with you Mabel? You're not telling me anything anymore.~~
> 
> Dipper requests to come with Mabel for the unicorn hair, much to Ford's surprise and disappointment. (Mabel's surprised and panicking a bit. This is not what she expect to change.)
> 
> Mabel is less naive than before, but she isn't going to pick a fight. Well maybe a bit. She took a lot of C-beth's hair once negotiations are done (I mean other than implying a certain triangular freak is going to come and Dipper helping her persuade the horses.)
> 
> ~~Bill is currently detained. But Mabel doesn’t know that.~~
> 
> Road Side Attraction and Stanchurian will not change as much. Weirdmageddon will not and never happen on this universe.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel vs the Future ends with Mabel sadly accepting Dipper's apprenticeship and looking out for Bill or Blandin. Which Blandin and the two other time agents informs the Pines family Bill is apprehended and will be paid for his crimes.
> 
> It was anti-climatic but in Mabel and Ford's opinion, it was a good thing.
> 
> Filler, filler, and filler slice of life chapters ahead. Mabel may or may not tell everyone about the time travel.
> 
> Had to explain with her parents about why Dipper is not going home, along with a handmade letter how Ford will take care of his education. Stan stays at the Mystery Shack. Why because Dipper have a convincing argument about how he should stay, FORD. (He got mad about Ford kicking Stan out of the Shack.)
> 
> What happens to the original time line? May fade, may not. Ambiguous fate.
> 
> Mabel thinks about her life without Dipper close to her now. She eventually combine scrapbooking and journaling.
> 
> So onwards to life basically.

Dipper does return to California study different things. Like... start his own supernatural show! Recreate his bond with Mabel! Threaten any boy (or girl)friend if they hurt Mabel! 


End file.
